Another Road, Part One: Rise of the Empire
by Particular Pen
Summary: Establishes an alternate timeline of events to Revenge of the Sith. The Empire will rise, but nothing will be the same. This story is set in the late years of the Republic. Count Dooku is given orders by Darth Sidious, but he has another plan in mind. The Count has grown weary of the Clone Wars deception, while growing ever more hungry for power.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Ambition**

Count Dooku was seated in his office at his headquarters on Serenno whenever the com link on his desk began to ring.

He recognized the frequency as belonging to his master Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith.

Dooku switched the com projector on and knelt, bowing his head with forced humility.

The truth was he absolutely loathed answering to this man he called master.

"What is it my Lord?" Dooku asked.

"I have a particular assignment for you Lord Tyranus. I would like you to capture the Queen of Naboo as a prisoner."

"To what purpose my Lord? If I may ask..."

"Very well Lord Tyranus," Sidious replied. "I will keep no secrets from you, my trusted apprentice. I would like you to force Naboo's secession from the Republic, which would help our cause by prolonging the war."

"I understand my Lord," Dooku said subserviently. "It will be done my master..."

Sidious rang off and the com went into standby.

Dooku rose with a sour expression across his features.

He was beginning to tire of this seemingly never-ending conflict that his master said would bring about the Jedi Order's destruction.

He was tired of this method. This plot of the Clone Wars...

This was taking too long, and Dooku was beginning to wonder if Sidious's plan would even work.

Thus far, the Republic still stood, and the Jedi seemed to be going nowhere.

Dooku also had another worry on his mind.

It seemed that the bio chips inside the clones might not last indefinitely.

Only recently, a clone unit had malfunctioned when his chip mysteriously started to deteriorate.

Dooku pounded his desk with his fist. He had paid a lot of money to finance those chips and buy the cooperation of the Kaminoans!

The clones must carry out the Jedi Purge soon...

Dooku pondered the matter to himself for several moments. Then his lips quirked into a calculating smile.

The time had come at last!

He activated the com unit and rang General Grievous.

The droid leader bowed.

"What is it my Lord?" Grievous asked in his robotic voice.

"You remember the plan we discussed? Is the data chip prepared?"

"It has been done," Grievous confirmed. "Should I prepare it's transport to the Jedi Temple?"

"Yes," Dooku said with a grin. "Our time has come at last. Soon we will be writing the future destiny of the galaxy, and the Jedi will be no more."

"It will be done my Lord," Grievous said with a final bow and rang off.

Dooku continued to smile coldly.

His master trusted him. He was completely fooled.

Now the time for the Republic's overthrow was drawing near. It would not be according to his master's plan...

"It will be according to my plan," Dooku said aloud to his empty office. "Soon I will rule the galaxy. I alone..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Suspicion**

Obi-Wan Kenobi wondered why an emergency session of the Jedi Council had been called so suddenly.

He had only received word a short three hours ago, telling him to report to the council chambers at this time.

As expected, most of the other masters were already present and seated when he arrived.

"Ah Master Kenobi," Yoda said. "Good to see you, it is."

"Have a seat," Mace Windu added, gesturing to a vacant spot.

"Thank you masters," Kenobi replied graciously and took his place. "What is the report?"

Yoda smiled a little.

"Patience," he said. "Awaiting Master Plo Koon, we yet are..."

Obi-Wan slipped into meditative silence while pressing the ends of his fingers together.

He could sense disturbance in the Force, and his masters seemed a little uneasy too.

Plo Koon's arrival soon drug him from his absorbed thoughts.

"Reporting," Plo Koon stated with simple elegance and seated himself.

"Together are we," Yoda said. "Begin we should. Master Windu, would you show everyone the data file?"

Windu used the holo projector coupled with PC at the center of the chamber. He inserted a small chip and the display activated.

Figures that showed transfers of a sum of money were displayed.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened in surprise when he realized the sums were from Chancellor Palpatine's accounts.

"Is that..." Obi-Wan began.

"You see rightly Obi-Wan," Windu said. "We have here seeming evidence that the Chancellor transferred funds to Count Dooku. On more than one occasion, it would appear."

"Yes," Yoda agreed. "...and here, transferred a large sum to Kamino, the figures show Palpatine did."

The council exchanged worried glances. Each could feel the disturbance of one another through their shared union in the Force.

"What do you think this means?" Master Plo Koon asked in a deeply troubled tone.

"A quick guess this is," Yoda replied. "Suggest I do, that the Chancellor is funding the Separatists."

Windu opened his mouth and then closed it. He looked at a loss, as though he were looking for the right words.

"It is hard to believe," he said finally, sounding skeptical of himself. "Maybe this also suggests the Chancellor funded the creation of the clone army?"

"Most troubling," Yoda said. "That possibility is..."

Obi-Wan found his voice at last.

"Masters," he spoke with reverence. "What are we going to do? If this data is correct, the Supreme Chancellor is a traitor to the Republic."

Yoda looked extremely troubled, and the council knew he would not dare to voice his clearly deep doubts.

"Someone should bring the Chancellor in for questioning," Plo Koon suggested. "Yet how? That would look extremely suspect to the Senate. It would be ideal we bring the Chancellor here for questioning, and yet..."

Windu's expression became resolved and hard.

"Yet Master," Windu interjected. "There is clear precedent for the Jedi Order to arrest public officials in the Senate's name."

"To a dark place this line of thought could carry us," Yoda warned.

"We have to act master," Obi-Wan stated frankly, finding his voice again. "We can't just turn an eye to this information. The Chancellor should at least be brought in for questioning."

Yoda looked thoughtful, but he didn't voice disagreement.

"Shall I go collect the Chancellor?" Windu suggested. "I will bring him back here for questioning."

"Careful you must be," Yoda said. "The dark side, I sense. Entangled somewhere in this matter, the dark side is..."

Windu rose from his place.

"With your permission masters," he said. "I will take some backup fighters just in case and go arrest the Chancellor."

"Go," Yoda said, and he acted as law in the council. "...and may the Force be with you."

Windu nodded and turned to depart.

Plo Koon remained troubled.

"I sense a plot," he said quietly. "A plot to destroy the Jedi..."

"Yes," Yoda agreed. "Right you are. Utmost care, we must take."

In this, they were all in agreement.

Obi-Wan found himself hoping that Master Windu wouldn't have any problems arresting the Chancellor.

The council had entertained doubts toward Palpatine before now.

They had even wondered after the Unit Fives incident if maybe there might be some truth in the clone's last words.


End file.
